Just West Of Hueco Mundo
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: A young women by the name of Mia living in the western frontier just a bit west of Hueco Mundo is pulled between two fierce men. A Arrancar named Grimmjow, a war party leader. And a general for the militia, named Byakuya. When Mia falls ill Grimmjow must choose to risk taking her in to Karakura town, being arrested but her getting the medicine she needs. Or risking it even more...
1. Chapter 1

Mia's beautiful crystally emerald eyes slowly fluttered open, she let out a small sweet yet crisp sounding yawn. She slowly sat up her, firey red hair was a slight mess even though she had put it in a pony tall. The red head stretched as she sat up, she was sort yet had a small slim figure and didn't look like she was meant for the frontier but the town of Karakura was not but a few miles away and a very short amount of time on horse back. Karakura Town was filled with outlaws, but it had a few good people in it like the Kurosaki family, and a few others who aren't that bad. Mia got up sliding off her night gown then began to make her bed that had a pillow that was filled with feathers, the blankets were a some what tough yet soft fabric since it had been hung out to dry, but this time of year the clothes hung inside by the small fire place. The small home's walls were thin and made of wood so the cold went right through. Mia quickly waddled off to her closet pulling on a pair of mens pants and a top. She slid on a pair of boots that went to her knees and then slid on a thick red dress over it so she would still appear lady like when she went into town. Mia honestly planned on staying in the small town for the rest of the winter since there had been words of wandering Arrancar War Parties who believed getting land back was very important. She knew she was going to be staying with the Kuchiki family but was going to be working different jobs around the small town. Mia pulled on a leather coat with fur put on the inside to keep her warm, before she grabbed her fathers old hat. He was a cowboy he protected the town the town once from the Arrancar, but a wound caused him to loose almost all hope and he slowly faded away. She let out a small sigh as she walked through the small two room house. " Shina common. " She said softly to her some what old mutt who had lived as long as she did but she Shina still acted like a puppy but today was different. Mia watched as her dog slowly stood up sort of shaking as she did so but then she started walking and seemed fine. Mia just smiled lightly at the dog before opening the door and starting to walk through the few inches of snow. Her dog bounced around playfully in the snow carefully making a small mess of the snow. Mia walked over to the stables carefully opening the door and she came face to face with her almost all white horse, Kitko. He was quit a young horse with a LOT of energy. Mia playfully pushed away his large head as he sniffed her face, she went over to the small stable and picked up the saddle putting it on Kitko's back, she adjusted it and then made sure it was secure on his back. She then went over pulling out the musket and knife she had hidden under some hay sliding it over her shoulder and putting on a belt with the bullets and the knife. Mia then mounted up on Kitko, causing her dress to push up but he pants kept her legs covered. She gently kicked Kitko into a gallop Shina following her quickly. She took in a breath of the cold air as they came up over the hill looking out at the plains, then the mountains far away, and then she seen smoke coming from the small town of Karakura that was to the north. Mia looked to the west a thick mist still laid over it even though it was early morning, she blinked when Shina took off toward the west.

" Shina! No! " Mia cried she knew that was the land Arracars lived on and if Shina picked up a scent it was probably one of them. She kicked Kitko into a gallop after her not even thinking about how think the fog was. It was bad. She could hardly see three feet in front of her, but she could see where Shina had ran. " No... " She whispered when she heard her yelp and as Kitko galloped after Shina. Mia put her hand over her mouth when she seen a bit of blood on the snow. She could see the out line of five men moving towards Shina who was laying on the ground whimpering. She had some what watery eyes, she pulled out the knife and chucked it at one of them before she slid down off Kitko smacking his side so he would take off. Mia pulled the musket off her shoulder and fired it at the one that was trying to help the one she threw the knife at up. One of them yelled at tried rushing her with a knife but she hit him with the butt of the musket right to the face, at hit the next one in the face with part of the barrel causing blood to spatter to go every where. They were Arrancar. Two of them were blonde and wearing animal skulls atop their heads. They were wearing animal skin clothes and things of bone. There was a red headed man with war paint on his face, while there was two black haired men wearing the animal skulls on their head along with more war paint. Mia could only assumed they had been out hunting, she was sure she killed them so she walked over to the long haired bloney who was beautiful in some way but she new that he could probably kill some one extremely easily. He had been the one she stabbed, she slowly pulled the knife out of his stomach slowly walking over to her life long pet Shina. She shut her eyes for a moment kneeling next to her dog, who had been her only family member most of her life. Mia's eyes started to water as she seen how many arrows had been put into her sides." Shh.. Shhhhhhh.. Shhh... I'm hear.. Its okay just close your eyes... " She said as if that would hush her whimpers, but she just stroked Shina's head. A few moments later the whimpers hushed and Shina quit moving. Now she was alone in a thick fog with no one but the dead around her. But then her world slowly started fading away and she slowly passed out body limp.

Grimmjow crouched by the edge of the field, his some what long light blue hair blowing slightly in the cold wind. A few strands of his long hair was in braids or some thing similar to one. A few feathers were put into the braids, or some where in his hair. He looked towards the east with his light blue eyes, that were almost like a hawk. He had light blue war paint under his eyes, and their was a painted bone on his face as well. He was wearing a animal skin coat that he could just pull over his head and shoulders. While he was wearing a pair of animal skin pants and leather boots that he had stolen from Karakura town. He had a small animal claw through his ear like how some women in that wore, he let out a small sigh staring out into the fog that he had heard the gun shots from. He had sent the small group of men that he trusted out for hunting but now he couldn't help but think that some thing happened to them. Grimmjow scoffed as he stood up and stretched slightly, he began to walk slowly but with ease through the snow. His movements almost cat like, as he walked, he was known as Grimmjow JaggerJack to the people in Karakura town, but to some in his tribe he was known as Pantera. Since when his mother was pregnant she had walked down by the river that was by the tribe and was attacked by a panther, but saved by another. The panther that saved her stayed around the village until the day Grimmjow was born. That day at about the same time the panther walked into the woods and was never seen again. So only certain people knew him by the name of Pantera, he only let a few close and trusted people know the name Pantera and that was only one. And he hated that person a lot more then he did the Ichigo kid who gave him most of his scars. The chief, the man in change of the tribe... Sosuke Aizen... Damn he hated that man just thinking about Aizen made Grimmjow want to kill some thing... He let out a small sigh as he walked adjusting the bow on his back, then his belt that he has a tomahawk, knife, and a sword that had been taken off a army general that he killed. Grimmjow walked into the fog with out the slightest since of fear, then he blinked when he seen tracks in the snow. He looked around following them, noticing that there had been five tracks then he seen the five's dead bodies. He scoffed then spit. " Weak links.. " He grumbled under his breath stepping on one of their chests to look at the women that looked like she had been killed with a dog that was laying there. He looked her over for a moment crouching next to her out of curiousness. Pantera looked over his prey slowly flipping her over onto her back, then he let out a gasp as his leg was grabbed and pulled out from under him. He feel onto his back the air knocked out of him, he coughed slightly and let out a small gasp for breath.

Mia quickly started to get up, raising her knife toward the blue haired man but then she let out a gasp as she was found on her back staring up into the light blue but deadly eyes. It felt as if her heart quit being for a moment.. Just for a moment.. She found herself staring into his eyes not moving just looking at him. He looked so much different then the other Arrancars, most of them looked so fierce but he looked so laid back calm. Mia was to busy studying his facial features to noticed him sliding the knife out of her hands and tossing it to the side before gipping her wrists and holding her down lightly to the cold ground.

Grimmjow found himself staring right back down at her. Some thing about her eyes drew him in.. There was some thing in those emerald eyes that couldn't be found in most women. A will to fight if needed. He slowly smirked after a moment not being able to help himself. " Cat got your tongue... " He said in a some what purr like tone as he slowly leaned down to the point his lips were almost to her neck. If she stayed still he was going to kill her. But if she tried to squirm and get away. Grimmjow was going to keep her, he liked fighters and this women was clearly one if she took out his War Party.

Mia blinked as she snapped back into reality, he said that in such a devilish tone and his smirk... She blinked watching him her heart skipping beats... " Get the hell off me!" She snapped kicking him between the legs and quickly squirmed out off his grasp and got up and ran, but she tripped and fell her head slamming off part of a rock she slouched against it slowly her world getting blurry before fading to black.

" You little bitch! " Grimmjow growled as he got up once he got done whining over his junk. He wanted her to fight back but in between the legs was crossing a very fine line. The blue haired Arrancar walked over to her slowly grapping her arm picking her up slightly like that. " Hey women.. " He snapped but then he seen she had a gash on her head and her eyes were shut. He huffed slightly as it started to snow and the fog was clearing up. Grimmjow let out a small sigh, pulling her up to carry her bridal style. " When you wake up your really gonna pay for kicking me between the legs... " He mumbled as he carried her, stepping on the dead body again. He glanced back at the spot that he had pinned her to the ground there was a still living flower that was popped out of the snow. He went back to looking like his laid back self as he began to walk back to his lodge at the tribe. He knew one thing. This women could be his ticket to attacking the town and over throwing Aizen...


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow found himself staring right back down at her. Some thing about her eyes drew him in.. There was some thing in those emerald eyes that couldn't be found in most women. A will to fight if needed. He slowly smirked after a moment not being able to help himself. " Cat got your tongue... " He said in a some what purr like tone as he slowly leaned down to the point his lips were almost to her neck. If she stayed still he was going to kill her. But if she tried to squirm and get away. Grimmjow was going to keep her, he liked fighters and this women was clearly one if she took out his War Party.

Mia blinked as she snapped back into reality, he said that in such a devilish tone and his smirk... She blinked watching him her heart skipping beats... " Get the hell off me!" She snapped kicking him between the legs and quickly squirmed out off his grasp and got up and ran, but she tripped and fell her head slamming off part of a rock she slouched against it slowly her world getting blurry before fading to black.

" You little bitch! " Grimmjow growled as he got up once he got done whining over his junk. He wanted her to fight back but in between the legs was crossing a very fine line. The blue haired Arrancar walked over to her slowly grapping her arm picking her up slightly like that. " Hey women.. " He snapped but then he seen she had a gash on her head and her eyes were shut. He huffed slightly as it started to snow and the fog was clearing up. Grimmjow let out a small sigh, pulling her up to carry her bridal style. " When you wake up your really gonna pay for kicking me between the legs... " He mumbled as he carried her, stepping on the dead body again. He glanced back at the spot that he had pinned her to the ground there was a still living flower that was popped out of the snow. He went back to looking like his laid back self as he began to walk back to his lodge at the tribe. He knew one thing. This women could be his ticket to attacking the town and over throwing Aizen...

* * *

Mia's eyes slowly fluttered open with a soft yawn slowly, looking around her eye sight some what blurry. She new she was in a some what dim room yet she didn't feel cold, she could feel soft warm fur blankets wrapped around her. Her eye sight slowly started to clear up, only to see paintings on dear skin walls that was backed up to stone. She let out a small yawn still not wanting to get up or move. She looked around slowly, there was a small fire that was being kept from spreading by some stones. Mia seen looked at the walls that were covered with paints each one having a story. She slowly sat up propping herself up by her elbows looking around, then it hit her like a brick to her chest. Mia was in a teepee's that most Arrancars lived in. Her jaw dropped slightly looking around quickly, noticing that a few of her items were laying by the edge of the teepee. The red head quickly started to go toward the flap in the tent. Wild ideas flashing through her head, why was she there? What was the blue haired man from earlier going to do to her. She opened the flap and stepped outside eyes widening slightly at what she seen. There were about twenty teepee's, and one large lodge. A black haired man with some one long black hair, and with a eye patch was attacking the blue haired man. She blinked slowly touching her head remembering having hit her head. It was bandaged. Mia's hands balled up into fists as she watched what was happening. " No.. " She whispered when she seen the black haired man get the upper hand with this fight. The black haired man sent Grimmjow's sword flying through the air and landing not to far from her, and he was beginning to raise his tomahawk. Mia took off into a run, reaching down grabbing the sword as she ran stepping between Grimmjow and the black haired man. She swung the sword, the sound of metal hitting bone crunched loudly.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he stared at girl who had just saved him by a matter of seconds he just stood there shocked. He seen Nnoitra's arm was clean off laying on the ground, nothing left elbow up, he noticed that the red head was shaking badly. He seen the blood spatter all over her face, but she wasn't shaking because she was scared. He knew that because her face shown no regrets. He could n the beautiful white snow around the arm was being turned red. Grimmjow easily took the sword out of her hands putting it back on his belt, glaring at the shocked Nnoitra who was screaming in pain holding his arm as he stumbled toward the healers tent. " Women what is your name.. " Grimmjow said putting his hand on her shoulder grinning at her lightly as he forced her to face him. " I am Grimmjow JaggerJack. I am the sixth war party leader. " He said in a clearly proud yet some what wicked tone of voice. " That fool got what he deserved for crossing me.. " Grimmjow mumbled gripping the upper part of her arm starting to lead her back towards his teepee.

" Could you quit calling me women? And my name is Mia Grace. So your the man that is always attacking Karakura town... Why are you keeping me alive right now? " Mia asked as she was pretty much being pulled back into the teepee, and she gasped as she was pushed onto her back on some furs. She stared up at him with wide eyes as he took off his top and carelessly threw it onto the floor. The red head quickly backed up as he loomed over her silently for a moment. Mia couldn't help but stare at his scared, and bruised chest, she slowly shut her eyes as she felt him slowly starting to get on top of her. She could feel his some what soft lips touch hers, then her neck. She remained still knowing that her life was in his hands and he could take it whenever he wished. Part of her wanted Grimmjow.. She knew he was primal, brutish and probably a complete bastard. Mia wanted that for some reason, knowing a relationship like this would be a horrible and toxic one to get into.. But...

* * *

 **Several hours later**

Grimmjow was laying with her in the pile of animal fur blankets. He had his arm wrapped around her, both of them being nude but he didn't care. He was extremely warm, a small grinned plastered on his face and it probably would stay there for a while longer. Damn he loved this women extremely more then he probably should at the moment. The blue haired Arrancar ran his fingers through her hair lightly as he kissed her head. To him she smelled sweet, like the frontier in the summer. Grimmjow nuzzled her head slightly, this was as close as he had ever let any one get to him. But deep inside of him he wanted to push her away keep from getting close to her. He knew the results would be bad if he stayed with her. But he soon drifted into a deep sleep...

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Sorry I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get another chapter out for those of you who do like this and want it to continue. Im sure not that many people do like this but for those who do here ya go


	3. Chapter 3

" Could you quit calling me women? And my name is Mia Grace. So your the man that is always attacking Karakura town... Why are you keeping me alive right now? " Mia asked as she was pretty much being pulled back into the teepee, and she gasped as she was pushed onto her back on some furs. She stared up at him with wide eyes as he took off his top and carelessly threw it onto the floor. The red head quickly backed up as he loomed over her silently for a moment. Mia couldn't help but stare at his scared, and bruised chest, she slowly shut her eyes as she felt him slowly starting to get on top of her. She could feel his some what soft lips touch hers, then her neck. She remained still knowing that her life was in his hands and he could take it whenever he wished. Part of her wanted Grimmjow.. She knew he was primal, brutish and probably a complete bastard. Mia wanted that for some reason, knowing a relationship like this would be a horrible and toxic one to get into.. But...

* * *

 **Several hours later**

Grimmjow was laying with her in the pile of animal fur blankets. He had his arm wrapped around her, both of them being nude but he didn't care. He was extremely warm, a small grinned plastered on his face and it probably would stay there for a while longer. Damn he loved this women extremely more then he probably should at the moment. The blue haired Arrancar ran his fingers through her hair lightly as he kissed her head. To him she smelled sweet, like the frontier in the summer. Grimmjow nuzzled her head slightly, this was as close as he had ever let any one get to him. But deep inside of him he wanted to push her away keep from getting close to her. He knew the results would be bad if he stayed with her. But he soon drifted into a deep sleep...

* * *

Grimmjow woke up slowly with a small yawn he sat up slowly rubbing his head lightly. He hated mornings, if he could stab some one he worked with in the mornings he would. He stretched slightly slowly looking over next to him as the night before rushed back to him. A sly grin crossed his face slowly leaning down to kiss her for a moment then let out a slight grunt and growl when he hand suddenly made contact with his chest. He blinked as she started to push him away but he stopped budging for her, his hair being a slight mess and they still were nude. The fire was getting a bit dimmed down to ashes giving the small teepee a moody look. " Come on women last night you weren't complaining now you are. " He said with a small growl looming over her slightly. Grimmjow blinked as she hushed him with a kiss to his lips, he stared at her a moment noticing as she pulled away she passed out. He let out a small some what upset huff as he got up, but he did show he cared the slightest by covering her up tightly in the warm blankets and adding more wood to the fire. Grimmjow slid on his pants, his fur top with a bit of a hood on it, his boots, and then his weapons belt. He grabbed his bow on the way out the teepee.

Grimmjow let out a slight gasp at how cold it was this morning but the sun was out shining bright. The problem was the wind coming that came down from the north, he shut the tent flap and began to stride through the snow. He seen a few other Arrancars just staring at him as he walked or at least the ones that were brave enough to leave their tents. He got a slight glance from Ulquiorra who was walking his horse through the village, unaware of what had happened to Nnoitra. But Grimmjow thought nothing about it as he walked towards where he usually kept his horse, he jumped the fence and then opened the small pen on the inside. Grimmjow put a fur blanket on his horse Mito's back, before grabbing a clump of his mane and jumping up onto his horses back. He lightly kicked the horse into a small trot out of the pen, then shut the gate behind him. Before he kicked the horse into a gallop, it was a almost all black horse with a long mane that swayed wildly in the wind. He couldn't help but grin lightly as he was carried across the long valleys covered with snow that was being whisked up because of the wind. The horse slowed to a trot as it made it into the snowy forest and Grimmjow slowly slid off the horse tying the reins around part of a tree branch. He walked silently the forest was deadly silent as he walked, his eyes flashed around quickly as he walked he glanced atone of the fallen trees seeing a doe standing there her tail up in alert for a moment before the deer took off. " Fuck being quiet. " Grimmjow growled as he took off into a run after the deer, as he did he pulled out his bow and began to chase after the deer. He did his best to follow the deer's trail and keep it in his sight, but the deer was heading up a steep hill. The blue haired man looked around slowly as he got into a crouch, he slowly went over to a tree slinging the bow over his shoulder. Grimmjow pulled out his knife digging it into the tree's tough bark, beginning to climb up. He climbed until he got to a branch that was thick enough to hold him he walked along it jumping up grabbing another branch of a tree on the hill. He slowly and carefully made his way through the tree branches seeing the deer whom had calmed and was looking for food under the tree he was in. Grimmjow had a small grin come across his face, he gripped the knife in his hand before he jumped down the sound of knife hitting bone and a loud yelpish sound echoed through the forest.

* * *

Mia eyes slowly opened with a small yawn, she stretched lightly but then winced her body horribly sore. She noticed that Grimmjow wasn't there right away since she was sort of cold.. She sat up looking around quietly before looking down at her own body, her wrists were bruised. The red head's legs were bruised from Grimmjow holding them apart, there was also several hickeys on her thighs. She couldn't help but blush as she looked herself over, there was some more hickeys on her breast. Mia knew her neck had to be covered with hickeys as well. She slowly got up sliding on her clothes slowly, putting on a pair of pants the top and then the dress over it to help keep her warm. After a moment she picked up a chunk of wood putting it in the small fire, gently blowing on it to keep the fire going. Mia looked around quietly and then let out a small sigh not sure of what she was to do, just lightly playing with some of her hair. Her stomach growled some what loudly, she looked around for a moment before pulling the lid off one of the baskets in the small teepee. There was a few chunks of jerky left, she pulled out a piece beginning to chew on it quietly, she soon finished it taking a second piece before she thought that was enough and put the wicker lid back on the basket. No more then she got done eating the tent flap ripped open and her eyes widened. Two women stood there one with black hair and in pig tails. The other women had short blonde hair but she looked fierce as fuck. Mia gasped quickly going to grab for her gun but the black haired women grabbed the red heads hair and yanked back pretty much starting to drag her by her hair. The blonde showed Mia some mercy by grabbing her arm instead of yanking her out of the teepee by her hair. " Grimmjow! " Mia cried it sort of echoing over the vast valley's. " Silence! " The black haired one hissed as she was thrown against a rock. Mia let out a gasp the air being knocked out of her, she scrambled to her feet watching as other Arrancars gathered around. There was some snow on the rock but when she was thrown against it some of it shifted, she could she blood on it... She looked back at the black haired women who was rushing her with a knife.

" Loly... " Said a some what surprisingly calm voice. The black haired women almost stopped instantly pretty much dropping the knife, her eyes wide as she stood perfectly still and the crowd of Arrancars parted. " Remember what Aizen told us.. Don't kill what people have already claimed. And Grimmjow made his point clear... " The same calm voice said as he walked into view, it was a man with long black hair with green war paint that looked like he had cried it under his eyes he strode to the black haired women named Loly slowly. She still didn't move a muscle. The black haired man shut his eyes for a moment before calmly walking to Mia taking her wrist in his hand looking down at her catching eye contact with her for a moment, before he slowly and calmly lead her away from the crowd. He took her to a some what large teepee, stepping into it with her having her sit for a moment as he went over to a basket picking it up and setting it in front of her.

" T-Thank you sir.. May I ask your name? " Mia asked as she sat down and slowly looked into the basket. She took the now ripped and tangled bandage off her head setting it off to the side. She slowly reached into the basket pulling out one of the bandages slowly wrapping it around her head quietly, the women called Loly had ripped out some of her hair and the gash on her head had also started to bleed. She looked at the black haired man as he just stood there and watched her silently slowly putting his hands in his pockets.

" My name is Ulquiorra Cifer... " The black haired man said as he moved part of his shirt to show the number four on his chest. That clearly meant he was the forth War Party leader. The man so called Ulquiorra shut his eyes for a moment, moving his shirt back into place before slowly setting down across from her. " I heard you and Grimmjow last night. Your Mia aren't you? " He said as he moved some of his hair away from his face he looked at her with his green eyes that were filled with genuine curiosity about the red head. Ulquiorra kept his eye contact, it was normal for him to keep eye contact with people, but he couldn't help but stare into her green eyes. He loved the color they were she was so bright full of life, while he was pale and he looked some what plan compared to her.

* * *

Grimmjow was silently carrying two skinned deer legs, and the skin/fur back to his horse. He left every thing else for scavengers, since he didn't need much. But then he stopped when he heard his name being screamed in the distance. His eyes widened he dropped the fur and slug the deer legs up into a nearby tree before he took off into a run. He knew who screamed his name it was Mia, he knew she was a strong women so if she screamed for him he knew some thing bad was happening. He let out a small growl as he ran over to his horse untying the reins from the tree before mounting up onto the horse quickly kicking it into a gallop. The blue haired Arrancar was pushing his horse to its very limits to get there as quickly as possibly. But then he found himself drifting into deep thought. Why was he so worried? Why was he doing what he was doing. He scoffed at himself for a moment before cursing himself out in his head. He made it to the village letting his horse wander as he ran towards his teepee opening the flap to find it empty, then he looked over his shoulder to see Loly and his stomach almost went up into his throat. His eyes filled with slight rage. " Loly you little bitch where is she?! " He hissed as he started to stride toward her.

" She's dead you asshole! Or at least his most likely dead now, Ulquiorra took her to his teepee so leave me the hell alone. " Loly snapped at the blue haired Arrancar she turned her back to Grimmjow she gasped as she felt the back of his hand hit the side of her face sending her to the ground holding her head in her hands. She just laid there in shock shaking out of fear.

" Ulquiorra! You bastard where is Mia?! " Grimmjow hissed as he made his way to Ulquiorra's teepee throwing open the flap then he blinked seeing Mia there fine expect the bandage across her head. " What the hell did you do to her? " Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra as he grabbed Mia's arm starting to pull her up to stand. He had been so worried for nothing he was now royally upset with himself but he was going to make some thing clear to Mia he picked her up bridal style when she wasn't budging to get up. He ignored Ulquiorra only carrying her out of the teepee and back to his own. The blue haired Arrancar some what gently threw her down onto the pile of animal fur blankets, slowly getting down on top of her pinning her hands to the blanket.

" Grimmy! Stop! Im fine you can stop! " Mia protested as she was carried but then she gasped as she was pinned. " Grimmjow.. What are you doing? " Her face getting some what pale as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Of course she wanted to be with Grimmjow but she was curious about Ulquiorra but.. What Grimmjow said next only shocked her even more.

" Your mine.. And only mine.. " Grimmjow said with a slight growl as he stared down into her eyes. He had a faint blush across his face for a moment before he calmed and just started down at her. He slowly leaned down to kiss her, her lips being soft and warm. He was going to make her know that she was his and his only... Grimmy pulled off her clothes piece by piece having almost ripped the dress because he got so frustrated trying to get it off her. He kissed her breasts for a soft moment before he began to take off his own clothes, he was not being able to help himself at the moment, then he blinked gasping slightly as she flipped them over so she was on top. The blue haired Arrancar stared up at Mia as she straddled him but then a sly grin crossed his face...

* * *

 **Authors Note**

It was getting late where I live and my brain was some what getting fried for detail. But Im already starting on the next chapter, but I would like some of the readers of this to tell me if they would like Ulquiorra to be another main character or just popping up now and then to help the plot go along. By the way am I the only person who finds Nnoitra's smile creepy as hell? Like I only find a very few pictures that Im okay with. Please tell me Im not the only one that finds him creepy as F. So tell me what you guys think so far and I hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
